Three Wishes
by PeanutButterMoo
Summary: I'm not continuing this.


Three Wishes (Allegiances)

ThunderClan

Leader

Vinestar-Brown-and-white tabby she-cat with white spots and green eyes (short fur)

Deputy

Flamewatcher-Ginger tabby tom with green eyes (short fur)

Medicine Cat

Wishflower-White she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes (long fur)

Warriors

Twigfur-Large old brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (long fur)

Apprentice-Sunpaw

Hopecloud-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes (long fur)

Faithberry-Dark ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (short fur)

Talonclaw-Large black tom with tangled fur and starnge amber eyes (long fur) Apprentice-Foxpaw

Littlewhisker-Small pale brown tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes (short fur)

Gingersplash-White she-act with ginger splocthes and pale blue eyes (short fur)

Goldenmask-Dark gray tom with a sandy colored face and yellow eyes (short fur) Apperntice-Lostpaw

Grasswhisker-Brown tabby tom with blue eyes (short fur)

Swiftsong-Black she-cat with a white tail and sky-blue eyes (long fur)

Tigerwhisker-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (long fur)

Liontail-Golden tabby tom with amber eyes (long fur)

Apprentices

Foxpaw-Large black tom with ice-blue eyes (long fur)

Sunpaw-Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (short fur)

Lostpaw-Dark ginger-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes (medium fur)

Queens

Pebbleheart-Pale gray she-cat (Mother of Goldenmask's kits)

(Kits-Stonekit-Gray tabby tom-kit with amber eyes (long fur) Sandkit-Cream tabby she-kit with green eyes (short fur)Smallkit-Pale gray she-kit with a white patch on her chest and blue eyes(short fur)

Sweetstorm-Brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Grasswhisker's kits

(Kits-Leafkit-Black she-kit with green eyes(long fur)Mudkit-brown tom-kit with green eyes (medium fur)

Elders

Brokenclaw-Brown tabby tom with broken claws and amber eyes (short fur)

Moonfall-Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes (short fur)

Sunwing-Ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes (short fur)

ShadowClan

Leader

Hiddenstar-black-ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes (medium fur)

Deputy

Brighthiss-Ginger she-cat with green eyes (medium fur)

RiverClan

Leader

Splashstar-Gray tom with blue eyes (medium fur)

Deputy

Goldenflight-Golden she-cat with yellow eyes (long fur)

Apprentices

Redpaw-Dark gray-brown tom with fox-red splotches and amber eyes (long fur)

WindClan

Leader

Clearstar-Old white she-cat with blue eyes (short fur)

Deputy

Springclaw-Large pale brown she-cat with white legs and yellow eyes (short fur)

Cats Outside Clans

Badgerpaw-Old black she-cat with a white stripe that goes from her nose to her tail-tip and amber eyes (medium fur) (loner)

Mud-Young white tom with brown paws and ears and yellow eyes (medium fur) (kittypet)

Prolouge

Mistystar sat on the Great Tree. It was the night of the gathering. Suddenly, the tree burst into flames. ''ThunderClan, follow me!'' She yowled. Blood pounded in her ears and she heard cats of all clans yowling in fear. Her deputy, Vinetail yowled. ''Mistystar, cliff! Her mate Flamewatcher shrieked. Mistystar skidded to a halt, but it was to late. The next thing she knew, she was dead.

Chapter 1

Smallkit stretched as Sandkit and Stonekit waited outside the nursery for her. ''Come on, Smallkit'' Stonekit whispered impatiently. Smallkit and her siblings were 4 moons old and were escaping camp tonight. She quietly stepped out of the nursery, careful not to wake anyone.

Sandkit was licking her paw, then she looked up. ''Finally'' She mewed. ''You took forever'' ''Did not!'' Smallkit meowed loudly. ''Shhhhh!'' Stone kit mewed, as he wacked his tail on Smallkit's muzzle. ''We should hurry up and escape'' Stonekit meowed. ''Fine'' Sandkit and Smallkit said in unision.

They got up and starting padding toward the entrance. Swiftsong, who was supposed to be gaurding the entrance, had fell asleep. Stonekit yawned as they stepped out of the entrance. ''Are you tired already?'' Sandkit whispered. ''No'' he hissed.

They saw a dark gray-brown tom with fox-red splotches and amber eyes. He had really long fur. ''Why are you on RiverClan territory?'' He hissed. ''We-'' Smallkit was beginning to speak but he had unsheathed his claws and tried to hit them with a front paw blow, but they quickly jumped back and raced off. Smallkit quickly turned her head, but he was still racing after them. She heard Stonekit yowl in pain. _That cat tore of his tail-tip!_

ooo

Stonekit had a cobweb wrapped around his tail. Wishflower motioned them inside the den. She had a strange farawar look in her eyes. She looked at Smallkit and Sandkit. '' _ **You will soon be wishing that you haven't chose the path you have chosen**_ ''


End file.
